1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for splitting bricks and blocks for landscaping and building construction purposes, and more particularly to an hydraulically operated apparatus capable of splitting solid bricks and hollow blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decorative and structural stones, blocks and bricks for building construction and landscaping is well known in the art. Many different types of bricks or precast concrete blocks can be used as decorative elements of a walkway or patio, or as structural elements in a retaining wall or for the facade of a building. These materials may also be used within the interior of a building such as a stone or brick fireplace or entryway. Generally speaking, such stones, bricks and blocks may broadly be referred to as masonry materials.
When fitting these masonry materials within the desired shape or form for their particular use, it is often necessary to cut or break portions of the material in order to fit the pieces in an aesthetically pleasing and structurally sound manner. In a landscaping situation for example, it is often necessary to form paving blocks around a curved section for a walkway or to fit blocks within a retaining wall such that the wall is structurally sound.
Many ways of cutting these masonry materials are well known in the art, from use of a hammer and a chisel, for example, to machinery which can accommodate larger bricks, on the order of 8 inches thick for example. On the upper end of these devices are hydraulically operated splitters in which a large blade or cutting element is brought into contact with a brick or other material to be cut, and pressure is applied to the masonry material through a hydraulically operated piston or ram. An example of such devices is the stone splitter or hydraulic stone cutter made by Pav Tech and Probst Tools. In both of these situations a portable device uses a hydraulic cylinder to provide pressure to an upper cutting blade which is brought downward into contact with the material causing the brick to break in two separate pieces. However, in both these situations the masonry material is permitted to fall to the sides of the devices, often crashing to the ground and chipping corners or edges of the bricks, thus making them unusable for their intended purposes. This results in not only wasted materials but also wasted time in having to split more bricks or blocks than are otherwise necessary. Moreover, for more brittle types of materials such as concrete paving blocks for example, it is often not desirable to use the hydraulic force to split the rock in that uneven edges can be formed, or the material may even shatter into more than two pieces. With such materials it is often better to apply pressure to xe2x80x9cscorexe2x80x9d the material and then use a hammer blow to make the final cut to provide clean, sharp edges.
In addition, hollow materials are sometimes used in these circumstances. The prior devices discussed above are not suitable for splitting hollow masonry materials and a separate device, such as a stone cutter saw, is necessary. Thus, at a job where different types of materials are being used, different tools are needed in order to shape the bricks and blocks to fit the particular project being completed.
What is needed then is a device which can split various size paving bricks, blocks and stones, as well as one which can accommodate different masonry materials and either hollow or solid brick.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a stone splitting device which can accommodate various masonry materials and shapes and sizes of paving and structural bricks and blocks.
An apparatus for splitting masonry materials, the apparatus comprising: a frame; an upper blade attached to the frame; a lower blade attached to the frame and positioned below the upper blade; a table for supporting masonry material attached to the frame adjacent to the lower blade, the table having a groove therein for passage of the lower blade there through; and means for raising the lower blade relative to the upper blade whereby masonry material supported on the table is split.
A method for splitting masonry material comprises the steps of providing an apparatus for supporting the masonry material, the apparatus including a table for supporting the masonry material thereon, a lower blade adapted to pass through a groove in the table, an upper blade attached to the apparatus above the lower blade and means for moving the lower blade with respect to the upper blade; measuring the masonry material to be split, setting a height of the upper blade according to the measurement placing the masonry material on the table, such that a portion of the masonry material to be split is positioned over the groove, setting said means for moving the lower blade to a raise position, and raising the lower blade into contact with the masonry material, whereby pressure is applied to the masonry material until the upper and lower blade cause the masonry material to split.